To Never Be Forgotten
by MsBitaboo
Summary: Carlisle decides to grant a child's dying wish and he will never forget how happy he made her. "Thank you Carlisle." He crouched down to her level and she could see his eyes had tears in them, though they did not fall. "You're welcome Claire," he whispered, cradling her in his cold arms.


**To Never Be Forgotten**

I looked up just at the right time to see a familiar flash of blond hair through my window. I jumped off my bed, accidentally ripping out the needles and ran outside.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as I stumbled out of my room. I saw him whirl around at the mention of his name, his golden eyes searching until his connected with my dull blue ones.

"Carly, Carly, Carly!" I chanted bouncing up to him. I stumbled and he caught me before I could fall.

"Whoa," he steadied me, "What's the rush Claire?" He asked me, crouching down to my level.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" I asked eagerly, bouncing on the tips of my toes.

Oh I really hoped he would say yes. It would be the perfect ending to my story if he could.

"Of course," he nodded, "What do you need, sweetheart?"

I paused for dramatic affect.

"Can you take me to the top of the Olympic Mountain? I want to see the world." I looked at him, hopeful that he would say yes and grant me this last wish I had.

He had always been so nice to me when I was in the hospital being treated for my cancer. He would always find a way to make me smile before he left.

He hesitated.

"Claire I can't... not in your condition..."

My face fell. It just wanted to see the world beneath my feet before I went to sleep. It had always been my dream to climb into the mountain and watch the world go by while I sat on top of it.

I nodded my head, trying not to look as dejected as I felt.

"It's okay, Carlisle." I said interrupting him. "It was a stupid request anyway," I gave him a small smile, before waddling back to my room. I would just have to think about doing something else to finish off my story.

Maybe I could just write a letter? No, that wasn't it. How about... I've got nothing. I guess I'll just have to lie in my little white bed and wait to fall asleep. Only to never wake up again.

My momma and daddy had died a few months ago in a car accident. They were on their way to see me at the hospital and then they were gone.

I didn't cry at their funerals because I knew, wherever they ended up, I would be seeing them soon anyway.

Maybe I should just ask Carlisle to lay some orchids on momma and daddy's graves. Orchids were always their favorite type of flower. I didn't have any grandparents or uncles or aunts.

I was just by myself.

After I closed my door behind me, I climbed back into my bed, pulling the covers around me and laid my head on the stiff pillow.

I frowned in confusion when I felt water on my face. I reached up and brushed it away, only to realize that I was crying. I sighed.

"Crying is a weakness, and I have to be a brave girl." I murmured to myself, repeating my daddy's words before falling to the darkness, absentmindedly wondering if I would wake up.

But I did wake up.

I opened my eyes and just laid there. After a while I turned my head to the left and jumped in shock and fright. Carlisle was sitting beside my bedside. I looked at the clock.

3 am.

What was he still doing here?

"Hi Claire," he whispered, reaching up and grasping my hand.

"Hi Carly,"

His lips turned upwards a fraction when I called him by his nickname I had come up with a few months ago after meeting him.

"Do you..." he hesitated, seeming to be at war with himself, "Do you still want to see the world? Do you want to stand on the Olympian Mountains?"

Silence.

My face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Really?" I chocked out, my eyes watering in happiness.

"Yes, really." He told me, smiling. I jumped out of bed.

"What are we waiting for?" I cheered jumping around him.

He picked up a wool blanket off the edge of my bed and wrapped it around me firmly before he lifted me up in his cold arms and he swiftly jumped out of the open window.

The wind whipped past us as he ran faster than possible for just a human. The scenery blurred by and it made me feel a bit sick. I buried my face in his dark blue t-shirt as the wind mercilessly tore through my blonde hair.

Despite the dizziness and the freezing cold temperature I let out a squeal in excitement. This was so much more fun than lying in a hospital bed waiting to fall asleep.

He ran for a few more minutes before I felt him start to slow down.

I opened my eyes and he set me down on my feet. I flinched when I felt the snow beneath me immediately absorb the heat in my toes.

Carlisle stretched his hand out towards me, beckoning me to follow him. I grasped his hand and he lead me through some trees, towards what looked to be, the edge of a cliff.

I looked up and gasped.

Here I was, staring at the world.

Letting go of Carlisle's hand, I stumbled forward a little, taking care not to fall down the mountain.

My eyes stung as the wind blew against me, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I could see everything Forks had to offer.

I could see many trees for miles. The light layer of snow that covered everything made it look like a winter wonderland. I looked towards the sky and I could see all the stars. They were shinning so beautifully in the sky, lighting up the darkness and giving the pale moon company and friendship.

It was even more perfect than I could've ever imagined.

The tears fell from my eyes and dripped down my cheeks as I greedily took in everything. I turned back around and flung myself into Carlisle's arms.

"Thank you," I cried into his stomach, "Thank you Carlisle."

He crouched down to my level and I could see his eyes had tears in them, though they did not fall.

"You're welcome Claire," he whispered, cradling me in his cold arms, before he picked me back up and, very carefully, sat on the edge of the cliff, with my small body firmly pressed against his chest so I couldn't fall off.

We sat there for a while, nothing more was spoken between us for a few more minutes as we both just, sat there and appreciated what nature had to offer us.

It was so cold up here and I could physically feel the cold slow down my body, to the point where it was painful... but I couldn't find it in me to ask Carlisle to take me back to my little white room.

Though as the seconds ticked by, I could feel my heart getting slower and slower.

Carlisle heard it too and stood up ready to take me back to the hospital but I resisted.

"No..." I whispered, my eyes pleading for him not to take away this sight. This magnificent sight of everything I could've hoped for.

"Claire, your heart-"

"Just one more minute," I pleaded, interrupting him.

I looked back at the valley beneath us and I was free.

"When I'm gone... when I'm with my mom and dad, I'll tell them about you. I tell them you gave me my last wish. I'll tell them how nice you were to me. I'll tell them how happy you made me on my last week." I looked back up into his honey eyes.

"I'll never be able to tell you how much this meant to me."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on my forehead.

"I'll always remember this moment Claire," he promised me, "I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either Carlisle,"

And with those words I closed my eyes and fell asleep, knowing there was a golden haired angel looking out for me.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be waking up from this sleep... but I didn't care.

This was how I wanted to die, in his arms, on the mountain and looking out, watching the world go by. I would never forget Carlisle either. And I would most certainly never forget what he did for me.

With one last beat of my heart...

It was all over.

And I was free.

To never be forgotten.


End file.
